game_creators_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Gavin Summers
Chief Field Operator '''Gavin Summers '''is an Earthling from American origine that appears in Cybershock as the main protagonist and sole playable character in the singelplayer campaign. Biography Early Life Gavin was born on Earth somewhere in the 2120s. He grew up in poverty, while the first humans travelled to the new frontier planet called Atlas. Gavin himself never got involved in the first selection, that solely existed out of rich and harmless people. When Gavin's mother got killed by criminals and his father killed by peacekeeping forces on earth, Gavin became an orphan. He was taken care off by retired army veteran Jason Barlow, who refused to be send to Atlas without his fellow soldier, who weren't qualified. While Gavin grew up in an anarchist society, he was protected from the outside world by Barlow, but always felt the urge to follow his godfather into the military. The Voyage Alongside many other Earthlings, Gavin enlisted himself to go with the second Earth Voyage, a group of spacecraft who travelled to the new frontier to migrate to Atlas after the Event happened. The first Voyage was intercepted and deemed destroyed by Atlas' defenses, so the second Voyage was armed with newly trained soldiers, including Summers. After a two year journey, the spacecrafts arrived at the orbit of Atlas. The defenses, a gigantic satellite complex connected to earth by a terminal, however didn't allow them inside and the spacecrafts remained in the outer orbit for a few more months. The Invasion and Injury While the foot soldiers couldn't deploy in any way, a sudden blackout in the satellites occurred and the Invasion Forces took their chances and headed to Atlas. Gavin landed in the outer district of Syrinx and took over a military base by force. While they were near victory, Gavin was surprised by a downed soldier and a bullet was shot in his spine. In an instance, Gavin was laying on the ground before he knew it and Koen Rhine started helping him while he was blacking out. A few days later, Gavin wakes up with a doctor telling him that his legs are paralyzed and that they will replace his legs with robotic prostethics. Before he knows it, the operation is done and he needs to revalidate for a full year, while practicing with the new robotic enhanced prostethics. Promotion After being a year out of rotation in the army, Gavin ranks up inside the ESA, the Earth Security Agency lead by Barlow and associates, to a top analyst of the ongoing tension between Atlasians and Earthlings and war threats. While doing bureau work, Gavin also promotes to Chief Field Agent, a courtesy of Barlow to gratify Gavin in his situation. Attack on the Wall After a year, Gavin was deemed to be ready for deployment in the field. Barlow was holding back and wanted to let Gavin get used to his new conditions. Gavin was tasked with a reconnaissance outside the outer wall of Penumbra. When walking around, Gavin found out that he could make falls from more than 20 meters and have no injury whatsoever with his prosthetics. During the recon, he spotted weird movements near Savior Statue, a statue created by Atlasians a few months ago to mock on the Earthlings inside Penumbra. When he spotted that the people were armed, he decided to engage. He found rigged explosives inside the statue and were just planned by Atlas terrorists. He barely made it out, while he saw the statue falling into the wall, destroying it. However after being struck by an explosive, he was knocked out. The terrorists surrounded him and knocked him unconscious, while Barlow was trying to contact Gavin. Torture and Escape While being held captive by Atlasian terrorists, Gavin was tortured and interrogated, but he managed to keep all his secrets for himself. During one torture session, Gavin was stuck in the eye by an Eye Needle device. While the needle was stuck in his eye, he saw very rapid flashes in his mind. When the needle was taken out, Gavin was made blind in his right eye. When the interrogator flicked a switch, Gavin saw again all those flashes. He got knocked out and was put back in his cell. When he woke up again, Gavin was dragged to a bridge, where Rhine was waiting alongside other ESA's. They told the terrorists that they delivered retreated from the slums of Penumbra and that they need to give Gavin back. Then the Atlasians terrorists demanded proof of it, when other ESA agents arrived from topside and engaged on the terrorists. Gavin as freed and rhine asked him if he was okay, to which Gavin told him he was fine, but that they needed to get the Eye device from the terrorists, as it holds weird intel. With the other agents, Gavin searches the terrorist compound and finds the Eye Needle. They escape step out of the compound again, to walk right into a convoy of Atlas Armed Forces. Rhine tells them that their only interest was to take out the terrorists and that the Armed Forces don't have any reason to arrest him. The Atlasian general stepped forward and told him that he was right, but when they were seen once again on Atlasian soil, they would be killed with no hesitation. The Bounty Hunt After finding the function of the Needle, extracting information from someone's brain, the ESA agents tracked down a person of interest in the Atlasian terrorist cell, deep inside Penumbra. Gavin equipped the Needle, to use it later as interrogation device. Gavin went with civilian clothes to a café, where the man was seen heading too. The man is followed by armed man, which is proofed by the drone which scans weapons on people. When the men step inside and the target sits down besides Gavin, Gavin stabs the man in the hand and swings his gun, engaging the armed men alongside other undercover agents. after the fight is over, Gavin puts the Needle in the man's eye and he sees the same flashes he saw when he had the needle in his eye, only they go slower this time. He finds out that the terrorists are linked to the fall of the statue and the slums, but he can't figure out why he keeps seeing penumbra. The Terror Attack While still trying to figurer out the intel they got from the man, the air raid goes off. The run outside, seeing multiple explosions coming from the inner wall. Gavin and his team make their way to the source, seeing an huge group of terrorists wrecking havoc. They ensue in a firefight and try to protect and save as many civilians as possible. The terrorists managed to breach a corporate giant and Gavin is tasked to secure all hostages taken, while police continues the firefight on the ground. The president of the corporation is the target of the terrorists. Gavin breaches the siege and saves as many hostages as possible. However, he is too late to save the president. While overlooking the breach, he sees that the statue caused terrorists to enter the slums and form there, they demolished the inner wall. The Kill Order After Barlow appears on COMs, Gavin and his team are tasked to find an HVT.. He is lurking in the slums, leading the attack, which is still in full motion and spreading throughout the city. The team searches the whole slums, where the terrorists are fighting like guerillas. They ID the HVT, but he runs away. Gavin and Rhine go into full pursuit, but soon numb into high-tech drones. The drones engage at them and Gavin and Rhine hide. They need to avoid the drones before continuing the pursuit. Barlow is contacted and he asks how the terrorists got access to drones. After a while, Gavin finds the HVT again and now gives him no chance to escape. In a fist fight, Gavin puts the needle in the eye of the man. HE sees various flashes of the man and other persons exchanging a briefcase, the man supplying a terrorists and the drones. Suddenly, the flashes speed up like when he was stuck by the needle and Gavin blacks out. When he regains consciousness, he is shivering while Rhine drags him away. After a few days, Barlow calls in all ESA agents in a meeting. He then reveals that with Gavin's intel, they found the source of the attack. Not only that, but the terrorists were supplied by Atlas officials of the army. This is declared as an act of war and the Earth Forces make themselves ready to engage in a conquest campaign, dubbed Operation: Last Crusade. The Last Crusade A massive convoy Earth Forces, accompanied by ESA agents, make their way through Atlas territory, booking victory after victory. However in a massive canyon, the convoy is surprised by stationed Atlas Forces. The battle begins and the Earth forces are in a clear disadvantage. Gavin and the ESA agents are tasked to destroy guard towers of the Atlas army, to take their advantage away. They use a transport drone to get on to of the cliff and demolish all guard towers and other scouts on top of the cliff. Suddenly, one agent spots a massive damn, which stream leads into to canyon. The dam could be demolished by the Atlasians and kill all people in the canyon. Gavin and the agents rush their way to the dam and kill all Atlasians around, securing the dam from demolition. The convoy manages to pass through, not completely intact but without major losses. The Battle of Ayone Canyon remains as the most turbulent battle so far in the campaign. Destroying the War Machines After a few weeks of traveling, the ESA agents are split off the main convoy and are tasked to find the main Atlasian factory supplying the armed forces. They find the facility and after doing some recon, they make a plan to destroy as much weapons as possible. Gavin infiltrates the facility alongside Jorge Rocha and stealthy make their way to the Uranium storage. They hack the system and prime it. They then wait for the others to get extraction, but the alarm is alerted and they go loud. They board a new drone and use it to fly away while engaging at grounded soldiers. They are tailed by some other drones, but take them out before they are shot down. When they're in a safe distance, the uranium deposit explodes, causing a small nuclear explosion to occur and wipe away the facility. In the aftermath, the explosion has wiped out the facility and surroundings, but also polluted a large area of the Atlasian territory. While the Earthlings don't have immediate consequences of it, the surrounding towns and cities are in deep trouble due to the radiation. The Atlasian army has no ability to save any civilians in that area due to the war with the Earthlings. They put full defenses in the city of Syrinx, the city of Arizon and the terminal to the satellite system. Vengeance While on their way to the main cities, Gavin and his team are distracted and find themselves near a big estate of one of the rich Atlasians. Feeling a certain amount of rage towards the rich and wealthy, the team picks up their weapons and start raiding the place. They encounter private guards, but mostly can continue destroying everything that the person owns. When they find the rich man himself, they start humiliating him. They go as far as cutting of his ear before executing him. Rhine is the first one to realize what they just did, not saying that they were wrong in any way, but still they did it in blind rage. It throws a new light on their own ideals, seeing themselves as merciless killers, dragged into a wa that doesn't even has to exist. Unravelling the Secret Continuing their warpath, the convoy arrives at a research facility in the Khalkan Desert. The desert is famous for it's moving sand dunes, which is caused by gas resources being drilled in. Gavin and the team are tasked to find any information inside the facility, that could give insight on the advancement of Atlas. While raiding the facility, they are contacted by a man saying that they need to collect a piece of intel inside the facility. Unaware of who it is, they decide to look for it. They find the object, a crypted hard-drive alongside prototypes of the Eye Needle. Gavin contacts the man, who says he will decrypt it for them, if they find him in Syrinx. The city is under siege and he can't get out of it. Gavin promises that they will find him, right when a massive dune wave hits the facility, The facility is falling apart and sinks into the sand waves, but Gavin and co manage to escape just in time. Archangel The convoy continues and they arrive at Syrinx, which is completely surrounded by the military. The massive battle begins and Gavin makes his way into the city and heads out to the place to find the man, while engaging enemy soldiers. After along fight, he finds the building the man is in, a corporate giant. He travels to the top, where he is waited on by two soldiers and a man. He is held under shot, but the man kills both soldiers with a pistol. He introduces himself as Karl Mayer. He was a commander of the Atlas Defense Agency, but he caused a blackout of the satellite system to let the refugees inside, otherwise they were destroyed by what would he call "Archangel". Gavin says he doesn't understand, but Mayer tells him that if he and his forces need to go to Arizon tower and stop a broadcast, otherwise Gavin turns into a Atlas agent. Gavin is told that the Eye Needle not only drains information, but replaces it by a kill order, which will be activated globally at Arizon Tower. Gavin agrees to go to Arizon, but Mayer says that when they're done, that Gavin needs to continue to the terminal, where Mayer will be waiting for him, with the decrypted hard-drive, ready to destroy Archangel. Only then, they'll stop the planet from being annihilated. The Blackout Before the battle of Syrinx is over, Gavin contacts Barlow to order him to send squadrons with the ESA to Arizon Tower. Barlow asks wherefore and Gavin tells him everything Mayer said about the broadcast, but not about Archangel. Barlow than redirects certain squadrons to Arizon Tower, where Gavin and his team fight for Arizon Tower. They head to the top of the Tower, while under heavy fire. They arrive at the top and Gavin contacts Mayer to ask how to stop the broadcast. Mayer tells him how he can create a blackout to get rid off all electricity in the building. They let the blackout do his work and the broadcast is stopped. While they contact Barlow about the situation, the Tower cracks and falls over. Gavin just manages to jump out the Tower in time, preventing himself from being crushed. While recovering from his fall from high, he remembers that his teammates are covered by the tower debris. He digs into the pieces and manages to find a heavily wounded Rhine, who tells him to continue. Gavin doesn't want to leave him, but Rhine says that he needs to do it for the sake of humanity. After Rhine dies in Gavin's arms, Gavin regains his senses and calls in a drone to take him to the terminal. Annihilation Event Gavin arrives near the terminal, where Mayer contacts him. He tries to stop the launch of Archangel, but he can't get the blackout to work from afar. He needs Gavin to find him and fight his way to the Archangel satellite. Gavin finds Mayer, who gives him the blackout hard-drve. Gavin then continues in zero state gravity towards the satellite. He engages on all enemy soldiers. After a heavy fight, Gavin arrives at Archangel and puts the hard-drive in place. However, a blackout doesn't occur and Gavin contacts Mayer, telling what is wrong. Mayer tells him that nobody can know about Archangel and that he will be taken into the grave with the weapon. Gavin, feeling betrayed, rushes his way through the satellite network, while explosions occur. He manages to find a drop pot and escapes in time. The drop pot lands on earth, where Syrinx is being taken over. Gavin blacks out due to pressure differences. He later wakes up back in the hospital, where Barlow tells him everything what happened in the meantime. He then asks Gavin how he got into a drop pot and when Gavin wants to response, a high-pitch noise is heard. Gavin sees the same flashes again and when he regains consciousness, he tells Barlow he can't remember. Aftermath After the Atlas scheme was stopped, Gavin climbed up to become more than just a field operator and became a top negotiator between the two sides. He also learned from his war crimes and tried to establish a weapons of war-ha in court. Gavin matured very fast over the span of 1 year and he says that he is grateful that he is what he is. Trivia *Gavin's surname, Summers, is a reference to Machine Code's Austin Winters. The later's name was first meant for Gavin, but in a quarrel, the name was taken from the character and stored for a later character. To parodize the name, Summers was the opposite of Winters. *Gavin's callsign, Felix Zero, is a reference to how he has been lucky after his paralysis to be waling again, to move at all or to live at all.